Setting up, installing, and/or configuring enterprise software can be a time-consuming, repetitive, expensive, and/or complicated endeavor. The installation, setup and/or configuration of an enterprise software product, such as enterprise resource planning software, may vary significantly depending on the customer's (software operator's) business. For example, a mining company may require a significantly differently configured version of the same piece of enterprise software than a telecommunications company. As such, enterprise software, possibly before the enterprise software can be deployed for a particular customer, may require a user to perform significant set up, which may result in missing and/or incorrect information being used for setup and/or configuration, lost productivity, and/or delayed deployment of the enterprise software. Previous enterprise software setup solutions may not allow for effective collection and management of the information needed for efficient setup and/or configuration of enterprise software.